


Cigarette Ahegao

by DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i pretend i do not see ch 5, reader smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity/pseuds/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity
Summary: In my defense I wasn't supposed to be around this long, so...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Cigarette Ahegao

Unbeknownst to you, Kokichi was desperately tossing and turning in his restless slumber, small whimpers escaping his shaky lips as his closed eyelids twitched, youthful face scrunching up in displeasure at the vile scenes his cruel mind was bestowing upon him at the moment. You certainly weren't able to hear his silent cries and broken pleas from your current spot in the balcony, body leaning over the railing and cigarette hanging from between your digits while you aimlessly stared into the gem filled night sky, the bustling sounds of the city encapsulating you like a strange, colorful universe and its vibrant, neon hues the only company your lonely soul was being graced with at such an ungodly hour. 

𝘖𝘩, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘬𝘦, 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴

White nights were far from unordinary for both you and your boyfriend, and yet this time you found it impossibly hard to be at rest. By no means were you a chain smoker; when you 𝘥𝘪𝘥 decide to poison your airways, however, it was simply due to bottled up anger, stress, sadness and so on. Whenever it all ruthlessly came crashing down on you like an avalanche and biting you in the ass for your terrible coping mechanisms.

Typical, you often told yourself; and yet your mind or body made no actual efforts at stopping your hand from bringing the cancer stick to your chapped lips.

𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦  
𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘪𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘴

You shook off your rampant thoughts as you took yet another poisonous drag from your vice, eyes closing and ears relishing in the traffic sounds resonating throughout the chilly air. This is why you hated being so self aware of your many issues, so utterly devoid of anything; so hopelessly prone to overthinking and overworking until you nearly dropped dead in front of your already anxious enough boyfriend who always tried helping you in whatever way he could and knew -bless his poor, unfortunate soul.

𝘕𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 (𝘰𝘰𝘩-𝘸𝘰𝘰)

Just as you're about to go back and struggle to actually fall asleep for once after carelessly tossing the abused cigarette butt somewhere into the void of darkness that lurked down past the balcony's railing, your ears pick up on some faint, hushed sniffles coming from the bedroom and your heart quite literally descends faster than any elevator could. That's when you act without thinking as your feet carry you into said direction at the speed of light, warm arms immediately wrapping around Kokichi's trembling, still asleep form; cradling him like a god would hold his dear creation into its divine arms.

"Shh. It's ok, Ko. It's ok. You're fine. You're with me." Your gentle voice pierces through his devilish nightmare like an arrow as you tighten your loving clutch around his tiny frame and -as if on cue- Kokichi finally opens his big, teary violet orbs that you adore so much.

You open your mouth to comfort him further but the air is suddenly knocked out of your lungs as the frail man lunges himself into your arms, your back quickly hitting the mattress with Kokichi landing right on top of you; burying his saltwater stained face into your welcoming chest, broken sobs still escaping the confines of his dry mouth while your smoke tinted fingers gingerly stroked through his tangled plum colored locks. Kokichi had grown to like -no, love- said smell overtime. Hell, he didn't even care that you sometimes smoked, the man merely telling you to take it just a little bit easier at times out of sheer concern. 

And yet one thing was for sure: feeling and smelling the intoxicating, lung piercing aroma of tobacco and smoke radiating off of you whenever you planted a kiss on his lips or ran your gentle palms along his body never failed to make him feel whole. Make him feel at home -a feeling so foreign and devoid of any meaning until he had the absolute fortune of meeting you.

𝘈𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 (𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬)  
𝘈 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦

"T-They're d-dead. Almost a-all o-of them. A-And it's also m-my f-fau-"

"Kokichi."

The shaky man immediately stops his incoherent blabber once he feels your hot hands cup the sides of his wet cheeks, raising his head up in order to look you dead in the eye with his own glossy orbs. He lightly inhales, feeling the thick smell of smoke coming from your palms and instantly relaxes, nuzzling into your touch akin to a pet cat finally getting some attention from its dear owner after a long, lonely day.

𝘚𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨  
𝘐𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘰...

"You did what you had to do, ok? No one is to blame, but the twisted minds behind that entire thing. You're 𝘯𝘰𝘵 a bad person. You're 𝘯𝘰𝘵 worthless. You're 𝘯𝘰𝘵 unlovable or undeserving of any kindness, unlike whoever told you otherwise in the past. And, most importantly..." Soft fingers bring his weeping face closer to your own stern expression. "You're my fuckin' boyfriend that I love so much. I wouldn't change or trade you for anything in this world, ya hear me? I couldn't be more glad that you're here right now with me, alive and well."

Kokichi is at a total loss of words as you bring your lips to his own damp ones right after finishing your little speech and he keenly melts into your embrace, entire body slightly shuddering yet again as he tastes the tobacco lingering on your lips and tongue. The quietest of moans is hushed by your mouth once you wrap your arms around his delicate waist, one hand sliding up in order to gently grab his locks as the other held the man's chin in place; maneuvering him just the way you wanted to.

"T-Thank you. S-So much. I don't deserve y-you."

𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘴, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘹 (𝘥𝘶𝘩)

Neither of you were sure of how it came to this; both of your legs straddling Kokichi's hips as you enthusiastically rode him -questioning how the hell did you even have so much drive and energy at nearly 5 am, even though it truly was no wonder since your sleep schedule was fucked in general- with both of your hands firmly planted down onto his heaving chest for leverage. One second you were comforting and reassuring the poor, grief and night terrors ridden thing, then the next you were choking on his painfully hard cock as his cries of pure ecstasy bounced off the walls and resonated throughout the apartment like a crude symphony; then getting impatient and instead deciding to just fuck the worries and anxieties out of his erratic, heavily traumatized mind.

Kokichi moaned and whimpered underneath the harsh press of your palms, hips weakly and tiredly shooting up in order to meet your own sloppy thrusts as you chanted his name like a twisted, unholy mantra. Your darling boyfriend can't help the scream of pure bliss that rips from his throat once you lean over him and the angle shifts so the tip of his twitching cock hits deeper than ever, small, trembling hands descending in order to grip and knot at the plump flesh of your rear -and when his nails mercilessly dig into your ass as you quicken the pace, you swear you could do this forever and ever until both of you get entirely lost into the ravine clutches of ecstasy.

"You're so fucking beautiful, do you hear me? I don't want anyone but you, Kichi. So fucking pretty, my love." He hears you pant right into his sensitive ear, the tip of your tongue sliding alongside his neck as to soothe the pulsating marks that you left there mere minutes earlier.

Kokichi quite literally trembles in response, hips speeding up and thrusting from below you as if his sad, meaningless life depended on it; head thrown back and disheveled hair cascading down the pillow as his lips chant your name over and over, eyes rolling back and mouth agape in a silent scream of sheer bliss.

"I love you, I love you, I-I-" He chokes on his broken words once your lips silence him once more, both of your moans absorbed into the messy kiss as saliva dribbled down your chins. 

𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦

"A-Ah, o-oh...I d-don't think I can hold on m-much longer..." Kokichi manages to choke out, forehead pressed against yours, desperate orbs pleading.

All that he gets in response is your pussy suddenly clamping down on his cock harsher than ever, ragged groan of your name pushing past his throat then lips while you roughly slam your hips down on his -eagerly chasing your own release whilst nearly screaming out his name; something which Kokichi can't help but marvel at since he had never imagined that he'd be able to bring someone to act in such a way. 

And all because of him and him only.

𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦  
𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥

"Fuck, fuck! I-I'm coming, I'm c-coming!" You hear him hoarsely repeat, eyes rolling back at the way you were fitting him so perfectly -as if you two were truly meant to be one.

"Go on, Ko. Come inside me, baby." 

That's precisely what it takes for Kokichi to be completely pushed over the edge, and that's exactly what he does in the next moment -hot seed immediately flooding your walls and filling you to the brim as he twitches and squirms, a feeling so utterly comforting it was almost sickening. You reach your own high just then but fight your eyelids from fluttering shut as to not miss Kokichi's heavenly orgasm face that you just could never get enough of: pretty, lilac orbs half closed and completely rolled into the back of his head, tongue shamelessly hanging out while drool dribbled from the tip of it down to his chin, neck and, by extension, sheets; considerably smaller frame shaking and trembling underneath you as gasps and moans of your name combined with a pletora of "I love you"s constantly spilled from his lips.

Both of you instantly go boneless the second you come down to your senses, your body crashing on top of his as you lay there panting and sweating. But the silence is short lived since not too long after Kokichi lets out one of his signature chuckles, causing you to contently smile against the skin of his chest. And once you feel a small kiss being pressed to your hair, said smile merely stretches impossibly wide.

"Well, I feel much better now." You hear him cackle again and you let out a slight wheeze as you look up and meet his loving gaze; a perfect match for your own completely enamored one. "Thank you." He whispers out your name, making you wrap your arms around his thin waist and place your head right against his heart; the thumping sound your absolute favorite melody in the entire world.

"You really don't have to, Ko. We'll get through this. I love you so much, you fucking gremlin." Your response elicits another giggle from him and you serenely smile once you feel his lithe fingers ghosting through your knotted locks; chin planting on top of yours as the man closed his eyes, for once not thinking of dreadful, life threatening scenarios.

Both of you had phantoms of the past -your closets overcrowded by countless of skeletons. But it was ok as long as you had eachother. Neither the events of Danganronpa that still bit you in the ass at times or anything else could take away the life and freedom you had fought so valiantly for together.

𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸 (𝘰𝘰𝘩-𝘸𝘰𝘰)  
𝘊𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘩𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘰 (𝘰𝘰𝘩-𝘸𝘰𝘰)

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a short idea I had for a while bc uhhhh the end of v3 doesnt exist for me let this boy be happy thank u


End file.
